Robert Redford (character)
:For the real life actor, see Robert Redford (actor). President Robert Redford (B. 1936) is a character in HBO's Watchmen, ''39th President of the United States. Entertainment career Redford’s final film as an actor was ''Out of Africa. Several of the films Redford had in production prior to his election retained him with a producing credit. In 1994 he became the first president to be nominated for an Oscar (for Quiz Show) while in office. Early political career Robert Redford entered politics in 1986. One of his early causes was diversifying the Sundance Labs into a network of art colleges."Watchmen’ Exclusive: All of Your Burning Questions About the Robert Redford Administration Have Been Answered" - Slashfilm '1988 presidential campaign' Following the tragedy of 11/2, Redford challenged incumbent President Richard Nixon in a bid for the Presidency in the elections of 1988. His running mate was California Governor Jerry Brown. After being defeated by Nixon, Redford thought of quitting politics. Presidency (1993-present) Robert Redford has been the President of the United States for 26 years in a version of the United States where cell phones and the internet have been outlawed, and costumed heroes are now banned."WATCHMEN: New Image Of Jeremy Irons As Ozymandias(?); Damon Lindelof Reveals How The Show Tackles Race" - ComicBookMovie Robert Redford is the longest serving President in American history, currently serving his seventh term since taking office. The next longest serving presidents are Richard Nixon who served 5 terms, and Franklin Delano Roosevelt who served 4. As of 2019, President Redford is 83 years old, making him the oldest President in US history. Since taking office, Redford has pushed the country down a much more liberal path than either Ford or Nixon, signing into law policies like the Victims of Racial Violence Act, along with placing strict controls on the sale of tobacco and firearms. '1992 presidential campaign' After Nixon died in office and Gerald Ford ascended to the Presidency, Redford rode to victory in his second run for the White House with Nebraska Senator Bob Kerrey as his running mate. 'First term (1993-1997)' After taking office in 1993, Redford attempted to distance himself from the Sundance Labs, for fear of that his political enemies would accuse him of using the institution as a mechanism for promoting his political agenda in the culture. But his commitment to the arts has long been a defining characteristic of his administration, beginning with his appointment of Andres Serrano to rebuild the National Endowment for the Arts following decades of reduction and gutting by the Nixon and Ford administrations. 'Second term (1997-2001)' Redford's second term ended with the Supreme Court coming under the control of more liberal jurists. With approval ratings in the mid-sixties, Redford made the bold move of replacing Vice President Kerrey with Illinois Senator Carol Mosely Braun as his running mate in the 2000 election. 'Third term (2001-2005)' In 2001 the Redford administration began taking steps to accelerate the complete reintroduction of electronic media into the public sphere. Redford appointed Martin Scorsese to oversee the NFPF, further adding to his administration's records as a supporter of the arts. Author John Grisham is retiring from the Supreme Court soon. Care to comment on his tenure on the court? In 2002 Redford appointed John Grisham to the Supreme Court, confirming him after a contentious process in the Senate. 'Fourth term (2005-2009)' 'Fifth term (2009-2013)' Redford saw his popularity slipping in the middle of the country after the election in 2008. After Vice President Braun resigned in 2009 for unknown reasons, Redford was pressured by conservative Democrats and Independents to appoint Minnesota Governor Jesse Ventura to the Vice Presidency. Despite rumors that Ventura had leveraged the Administration with evidence about the government’s involvement in 11/2, the gambit paid off and Redford/Ventura eked out a victory in 2012. Ventura passed away two weeks after the election under mysterious circumstances. Appealing to the center, Redford appointed his current Vice President, Delaware Senator Joe Biden. 'Sixth term (2013-2017)' 'Seventh term (2017-present)' Associate Justice John Grisham is expected to retire from the Supreme Court. It is heavily implied, but not outright named, in an article by The New Frontiersman that Redford intends to nominate Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez to fill in Grisham's seat. '2020 election and retirement' Redford has stated that he will not seek an eighth term in the upcoming 2020 Presidential Election. Vice President Biden is expected to run, along with Senator Joe Keene (son of Senator John David Keene who authored the infamous Keene Act). Redford has stated that he has no plans to re-engage Sundance Labs in a leadership capacity after leaving office. The Redford Presidential Library is set to break ground along the Blackfoot River outside Missoula, Montana. In Doomsday Clock Operation Commodus On November 2, 1992, after a secretive investigation into the activities of Adrian Veidt, Redford announces to the world the true nature of the Squid and its creation at Karnak. The revelations lead Veidt to be declared as an international fugitive, and cause the Russians to accuse the United States government of having aided Veidt's plans. In a mere 20 days, the relatively stable global order is decimated, leading to a collapse of the European Union, threats by Russia to invade Poland, and the development of missiles by North Korea that can reach as far as Texas. On November 22, 1992, in response to the destabilizing domestic political situation in the United States, coupled with immense tensions with Russia, Redford shuts down the free press, and replaces it with the National News Network, a state-run broadcaster (ironically) headed by conservative William Buckley Jr. As riots break out in New York City, Russia invades Poland, triggering a nuclear response from the United States. Physical Appearance Personality Gallery President Robert Redford on a plate.png|On a presidential plate Close Up of The Four Most Important Presidents Poster.png Fuck Redford grafitti on trailer in Nixonville.png Trivia *He is the longest-serving President of the United States, having been elected in 1992. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Watchmen (TV series) characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Politicians